ministry_of_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbro DPS Guide
Hello and welcome to the Ministry of Misfits, eve finest HQ incursion community. This newbro guide will hopefully guide you on your way to joining our fleets as fast as possible in the safest manner possible. Then have you making plenty of isk whilst having fun in no time at all. What to do before joining fleet on grid *Set your safety to green *Make sure you have no wardecs or killrights against you *Set auto target back to 0 and auto reject duel invites *Set shield Alarm to 95% and stagger your Adaptive invulnerability fields *Make sure you have tags and velocity added to your overview. If you would like to download a custom made incursion overview it can be found in the fleet motd. Ordering tags by descending order is the prefference of some people. *Set drones to passive and focus fire 'Now your ready to join fleet what next' *Add the FC to your watchlist and then warp to them twice. If you're at the right gate and the fleet is on the other side of that gate an error message about natural phenomena should pop up. Upon recieving that message ask the FC for the Gate Status. The FC will reply with either that the gate is red or green. Red = do not take the gate Green = take the gate. Never ask is gate green, reason being if someone hears or reads that, that doesn't understand English very well they might misunderstand and take the gate and get themselves killed. Close Range DPS * Make sure to have the FC, VVV, HHH and SSS added to your Watchlist. Their names can be found in the fleets MOTD. *Your Anchor is the VVV keep them at 5km range at all times until you know how to anchor yourself, please try not to bump them. *Your drone bunnie is the HHH add him to your watch list and deploy and assign drones to him. *If the HHH is full of drones already you can assign them to the SSS. If the SSS is full assign them to the VVV but let the VVV know they have drones assigned to them. *Close range dps shoot the tags 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and x,y,z, in that order once dps tags are gone help the snipers with their tags. There will be occasional time when x tags shouldn't be fired upon listen to your FC to know when. Snipers * Make sure to have the FC, AAA, SSS and HHH added to your watchlist. Their names can be found in the fleets MOTD. ' ' *Your anchor will be the AAA keep him at 5km range at all times until you know how to anchor yourself, please try not to bump him. *Your drone bunnie is the SSS add him to your watch list and deploy and assign drones to him. *If the SSS is full of drones already assign your drones to the HHH. If the HHH is full assign them to the VVV but let the VVV know they have drones assigned to them. *Snipers shoot the tags A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I, once the letter tags are gone help the DPS with their tags Nightmares *Join the nightmare channel and find a cap buddy if you're in a fit with cap transfers. Add you cap buddy to your watchlist. Anchor on your cap buddy at 5km at all times if he knows were he is going, If not both of you anchor on the AAA. Also burn to your anchor spot asap and cap your buddy as soon as you can, capping on TPPH gates helps a lot to. *When it comes to capping you cap buddy add one cap transfer at a time. Then the second once you see that your being given cap back. *If your are ever in trouble and are about to run out of capacitor turning everything of guns included except for your Adaptive invuls, always keep them on. Then remain calm and try and reestablish you cap chain with your buddy. Machariels ''' *Waiting for armor shots in contest is great but when running normal keep firing at your tags in order as much and as fast as you can. Unless you see an armor shot that's available and you think you can hit it, then go for that. '''J TAGS ARE VERY IMPORTANT *''NEVER FIRE AT J TAGS. They have only been put up for safety reasons when fleet needs to stop killing or a mistake has been made by the tagger and fleet shouldn't fire at that tag'' Disconnects *If you Dsconnect from game never log back in straight away. Always come on to coms (TS) and ask the FC if it's safe to log back in. The reason we do that is because in some sites we warp out and leave Sansha alive on grid. If the fleet has warped of and you log back in and land in site. There will be no logi to save your ship and it could die. That kind of loss is not covered by the SRP program so for your own sack don't do it. Also if you can't talk on coms just poke the acting FC and ask if it's safe to log back in.